Rojos Y Nublados
by ShaPerAriz
Summary: Su cabello rubio se veía opaco, su pequeña y ya remilgada nariz también estaba roja, había estado llorando con amargura y con más dolor del que una pequeña princesa podía soportar."Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer: Para mi pesar nada del mundo de Harry Potter Me pertenece es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la WB :D**

**"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Espero lo Disfruten y les guste ;)**

* * *

_Rojos_

Así se veían sus hermosos ojos azules la primera vez que se vio a un espejo con la plena conciencia que brindaban para entonces sus 4 años, su cabello rubio se veía opaco, su pequeña y ya remilgada nariz también estaba roja, había estado llorando con amargura y con más dolor del que una pequeña princesa podía soportar.

Siempre a la espalda, siempre la del final, aquella que había llegado demasiado tarde y débil como para ser la consentida de su madre y demasiado _niña _para ser el ojito derecho de su padre, y ante la presencia de un precioso y antiguo espejo se prometió así misma sobresalir ante la sensatez y oratoria de _Andy _y la inminente locura y fuerza de _Bella, _formarse un nombre, sonreír contra los prejuicios hacía su persona con altivez, con orgullo, como toda una Black.

Despertó del Flashback en el que se había sumido mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de Wizengamot haciendo ruido con sus tacones negros con el mentón arriba, tal y como a su madre le habría gustado. Se tomó unos segundo sujetando la manija de la enorme puerta negra frente a la que se encontraba dio un profundo suspiro y abrió la puerta…

Nuevamente una luz, esta vez más cegadora dio contra sus ojos, la pequeña que antes lloraba frente a los espejos desahogándose por cada una de sus pequeñas desgracias hoy se reflejaba en el espejo con unas perlas azules que la acompañaban, preciosamente vestida para la fiesta de compromiso de Andy con Yaxley, con altivez y orgullo posaba para cada una de las cámaras que le pedían que parara para tomarle una foto al hermoso rostro de porcelana de Narcissa quien iba del brazo del joven más importante del momento Lucius Malfoy: alto, rubio, Slytherin, con porte, _sangre pura_, La más clara muestra de elegancia y respeto frente a la comunidad mágica. Lo había logrado, con tan solo 17 años era el tesoro de su madre, la mujer más envidiada y amada según el profeta, estaba en la cima del mundo, era _feliz_.

-Señora Malfoy, ¿Apoyó su esposo al regreso del señor tenebroso? ¿Qué opina sobre este juicio su nuera? ¿Cuántos años tiene su nieto?- Se escuchaba entre el murmullo de periodistas preguntas de este tipo, su brazo fue tomado por un hombre aparentemente joven que con sus ojos azules le contaba las mil y una historias de quien vivió, luchó, y que si bien gano, termino perdiendo más de lo que había apostado.

-Señora- Dijo El muchacho Weasley con un deje de resentimiento al hablarle- Necesito que avance, el juicio está a punto de empezar y _él_ ha pedido expresamente que este allí, dice que es su _deber. _Ella asintió y continúo con su camino con la cabeza en alto, como siempre debió ser, como debía continuar.

Miro hacia su izquierda allí estaba ella _Andy, _devolviéndole la imagen de la última vez que la había visto, con los ojos rojos cargaba un bulto cuyo cabello cambiaba de colores, los años parecían no haber pasado desde ese entonces, solo que aquella vez Narcissa había tenido la insolencia de cerrarle a su hermana la puerta en la cara y de romper en pedazos cada una de las fotos que tenía junto a esa traidora inmunda de sangre que los había engañado y traicionado a todos: a Yaxley (cuyo nombre Narcissa jamás hubiese aprendido), a su padre quien la amo con locura, a Bellatrix, a su madre y a ella misma, sobre todo a ella quien durante años la considero su favorita, su imagen a imitar.

Se supone que siempre el tiempo cura, pero para Narcissa no había sido así; desvío la mirada de la de su hermana avergonzada y poso su vista en el tono gris de los ojos de aquel rubio que la observaba con tanta insistencia desde la silla del acusado, y decidió sumergirse en tiempos mejores: en aquel día en que unos ojos parecidos a los que ahora le afligían le habían regalado la más pura de las felicidades: ser mamá del hombre por el que aún hoy daría la vida y lo que la mantenía en la línea entre la vida y el dementor.

Un martillo la saco de sus cavilaciones y tuvo que pedirle al muchacho Weasley que le dijera que había sucedido, el joven le respondió con el tono más dulce que había escuchado Narcissa estos últimos días:

-Señora lo han sentenciado- Trago en seco- No le diré que lo lamento nunca me agrado pero… nadie como usted se merece eso téngalo por seguro, si necesita algo, yo… no puedo prometerlo pero sepa que- carraspeo- alguien podría estar ahí para usted.

Narcissa asintió lentamente, debía verse muy mal para que el joven la tratara con el mínimo de dulzura, siguió viendo hacia el frente, viendo como todos se marchaban sin que nadie voltease a verla, era irónico que solo un traidor de la sangre se hubiese sentado a su lado y le hubiese dirigido la palabra, Bellatrix se estaría revolcando de ira si la viese junto a él en ese momento, pero necesitaba un soporte, siempre había sido ella tan hermosa y frágil que las personas sentían ese instinto de rodearla y protegerla, incluso aquel día que con 21 años se dirigía en translador hacía el lugar que Greyback le había indicado y por el que había pagado más galeones de los que su marido consentiría para una insensatez de ese tipo, sin embargo Narcissa lo consideraba un hecho de vital importancia, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Y así fue que llegó a esa diminuta e inhabitable cabaña donde vivía una pareja con su única hija una mestiza de 3 años **mestiza**- Frunció la nariz- ¡Que bajo habían caído su hermanas! Una de ellas no había tenido la astucia para negar alguna relación con Voldem… El señor oscuro, y la otra todavía más asquerosa se había casado con un inmundo, salió de sus pensamientos para ver una imagen que la perseguiría por el resto de su vida, Andrómeda corría detrás de la mata de cabello (que se veía amarilla por el esfuerzo físico) y su esposo las perseguía a ambas, luego ambas eran atrapadas por sangre sucia Ted y sonreían con emoción. Ahora se recordaba con reproche lo que había hecho minutos después: abofetear a su hermana frente a su hija, escupirle a su esposo y mirar con desdén a su _sobrina_ para luego romper unos cuantos retratos de esa horrible casa, lo hizo con odio, con ira, viendo por reflejo el color rojo fuego que tenía la niña en ese momento, el mismo color de unos ojos impregnados por dolor que la miraban y llevaban su mismo apellido los ojos que en su propio juicio la hubieran defendido, que la habían protegido tiempo después los ojos de su hermana que ya se marchaba con un bebe, su nieto y la esposa de este. Fue la cabellera roja del hombre que se marchaba la que le recordó que estaba sentada entre las sillas de Wizengamot. _Sola. _Escuchando pasos del silencio.

5 Años… 5 largos años para su pequeño, por llevar esa horrible marca a la que ella no había podido oponerse, escuchaba de lejos la banda sonora de la más triste melodía: el llanto de Astoria la esposa de su hijo, y por supuesto los sollozos del pequeño Scorpius de 7 años, su cabeza no entendía porque habían dejado correr tanto tiempo para ilusionarlos y luego acabar con todo, al final toda esa desorganización que le había permitido a su hijo tratar de limpiar su nombre solo le había causado más dolor a esa pequeña familia, no hubo Potter o Weasley's que sobrepasaran el principio de venganza que ahora reinaba en él Londres mágico, el dolor de las muertes causadas, Alguien debía pagar, Draco tuvo que hacerlo.

Se levantó con los ojos masacrados por otra semana más de mal sueño: _de malos sueños. _Escucho unos pasos que subían las escaleras, un elfo le avisaba que era la hora de ir a Hogwarts, le habían citado nuevamente por Scorpius, la historia, sería la misma: Scorpius había peleado con alguno de sus compañeros, las razones del chico serían las mismas: el mortifago Draco Malfoy había sido causante directo de la muerte de algún familiar del muchacho, este en venganza se había burlado del padre de Scor y habría hablado mal de su madre y sus abuelos, Scor se habría ido a golpes y la directora diría lo mismo al final: " lamento todo esto, le creo al muchacho, pero el prejuicio es más fuerte que la justicia en ocasiones, lo siento" Narcissa asentiría y luego se iría. Eso hacía siempre.

Saliendo de la oficina de la directora, Narcissa se permitió esbozar una tímida sonrisa, una chica _Rose_ había abogado esta vez por Scorpius y le había ahorrado a su nieto una semana de suspensión y dos meses de servicio a la comunidad, el peso de ser Weasley había ayudado mucho, y por fin Narcissa respiraría tranquila y le daría una buena noticia a Astoria, el panorama parecía mejorar para su pequeño Hyperion.

-Cissy- Susurro una voz dulce, tierna y conocida- Cissy anda ven aquí…

Narcissa comenzó a negar con la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loca, pero siguió a esa voz y se dirigió al cuarto de donde la voz de Andy la llamaba con insistencia, sus ojos se aguaron al encontrar la sala vacía y justo cuando iba a irse, lo vio: grande, imponente, dorado, majestuoso, como lo había sido una vez su hijo, se acercó y cerro los ojos, sabía bien de que espejo se trataba pero ya no tenía nada que perder en ese momento por lo menos podría aferrarse a algo a un recuerdo pasado a _lo que fuera_, y fue cuando abrió los ojos frente al espejo y la imagen que vio la dejo anonadada: eran ella, Ted Tonks y su sobrina, compartiendo el mismo momento que una vez había visto a Andrómeda vivir, tras ellos una imagen de una casucha horrible y llena de moho, una imagen donde su nombre era tachado de un árbol genealógico, una imagen donde ella era repudiada por la sociedad, pero amada y protegida por el hombre a quien le habría entregado su corazón.

Se desplomó y lloró amargamente, lo había dado todo y no había recibido nada, anhelaba la felicidad que una vez tuvo su hermana, era detestable, era grotesco desear lo prohibido para ella, cambiar la forma del hombre al que tanto amo por un ¡_sangre sucia! _ la representación de lo más odiado para Lucius, reemplazar a su hijo por una niña cuyo nombre nunca mencionaría con respeto, un nombre que ni siquiera creía recordar, Narcissa jamás creyó desear eso, pero su impulsivo corazón lo hacía. Cerró los ojos y aparto la mirada. Se odió por su debilidad, por su estupidez, por su traición, y al final se repitió a sí misma la frase con la que Astoria consolaba a Scorpius en sus noches de llanto:

-Se acabará pronto todo esto cariño. El miedo, las lágrimas, las pr_._eocupaciones. Al final, serán descartados tus miedos y podrás irte en paz.- Se lo dijo una y otra vez llorando y buscando calma en la tempestad, su vida había sido vivida bajo el reflejo de su hermana bajo su sombra y su pilar y salió corriendo hacia uno de los baños del colegio, se lavó el rostro con agua fría y miro una vez más su reflejo:

Su cabello rubio se veía opaco, su pequeña y ya remilgada nariz estaba roja, había estado llorando con amargura y con más dolor del que una pequeña princesa podía soportar Y vio entonces sus ojos, las hermosas perlas azules heredadas por su madre y compartidas con Andrómeda ahora estaban _Rojas._

_Rojas y nubladas, tal y como había sido su reflejo toda su vida_


End file.
